muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Martin P. Robinson
Little Muppet Monsters There's no character name specified here; that seems unusual to me. Thoughts? Max riverbottom :It may be he only assisted on the show. Not sure though, I've never seen it. --Justin 06:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC) When He Joined Sesame We say 1980; the New York Times says 1981 here: http://www.nytimes.com/2008/08/17/fashion/weddings/17VOWS.html. Frankly if asked to choose which was more reliable on such matters I'd say us, but thought it was worth mentioning. Max riverbottom :The Season 38 press kit said 1980, but the current one says 1981. My guess is that someone originally had the date wrong, and it's only been changed in the bio as a means of fixing the error. —Scott (talk) 06:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::So then it *is* 1981? Should we change it? Max riverbottom :::Yeah, I'll go ahead and change it. We should use the most recent info from Sesame unless we hear otherwise from a better source (Marty, for example). —Scott (talk) 19:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd like to point out that when Martin Robinson was interviewed for The Muppet Mindset recently he said he was hired in 1981. So that's straight from Robinson's mouth. --Minor muppetz 02:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Attention Poor Marty's still got his SW bio from a couple years ago which has probably since been updated. Anyone feel like re-writing it? —Scott (talk) 15:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Marty or Martin? I've been wondering about this awhile. Why is the article titled "Marty Robinson" when the first sentence uses "Martin P. Robinson?" In screen credits, the name always appears as "Martin P. Robinson" or on rare occasions "Martin Robinson." Sesame Street Unpaved quotes Lou Berger as calling him "Marty," and that seems to be a fairly common informal address for him amongst his calling, but the header for his profile is "Martin P. Robinson," which is also used in his playbill bios for Little Shop of Horrors, as does his O'Neill Puppetry Conference bio, and his voice demo uses "Martin Robinson." Andrew Leal (talk) 22:34, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :Marty goes by Martin P. Robinson in his credits and official bios and things. There's another Marty Robinson out there who is an actor, which is why he goes by Martin P. Scooter 23:15, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::Right, but I'm asking which we should use for the article title. It's not that big an issue, but we don't use nicknames/informal names for any of the other puppeteers as the main page unless they're billed that way. And it feels odd to have the article titled "Marty", but that form isn't used at all except in one photo caption. So if it's going to stay here, the first line should read "Marty Robinson, formally credited as Martin P. Robinson in all Henson and other puppetry productions" or something. I also ask since I have a hard time remembering to make the switch, so there's a lot of redirecting. Nothing wrong with that, again, but I thought I'd ask if there was a deliberate reason for the contradiction between article title and text, or if that's just how it happened. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:31, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :::I think I have once seen him credited as Marty Robinson in the credits for an album, but unfortunately, I cannot remember what the album was, and I do not own the album. --Minor muppetz 14:40, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ::::There are 86 links to Kathy Mullen, which is just a redirect to Kathryn Mullen (which only has 42 links). So I'd say change this page to "Martin P. Robinson" and leave all the links that come here alone. -- ''Erik (talk) 23:32, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ...Hello there...this is me: Martin (alright; "P") Robinson....it's simple, really: when I joined Actor's Equity (the stage actor's union) in '79 or so; there was a rule, that you can't have two members with the same name. There already was a Martin Robinson member (a newscaster in the Chicago area, I was told) ...so; I became Martin P. Most everyone calls me Marty, but names ending with "Y" have a kind of diminutive nature to them...yah? When I turned 50, I started using Martin alot more....I prefer it now. So; that's that; let's talk about something interesting. (MPR) -- user:MartinRobinson 03:04, September 12, 2007 I found Martin's puppeteering preformance reel. It's pretty cool.Lamango (talk) 02:04, November 28, 2013 (UTC)